puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Official:Helpme
=Getting Help= __TOC__ Arr! Never let it be said that a Pirate is without a little help from their friends. Indeed, all but the most scurvy Pirates will be able to lend a hand to young scalawag newly rescued from a desert island, if they are asked nicely. Read all about it! Puzzle Pirates is a rather complex game, so learning all of the ins and outs may take some time. One of the first places you will want to look is the YPPedia, which contains information on every area of the game and is constantly updated by the players. It works much like other wikis, so everyone can help out, including you. We also have numerous FAQs and documentation pages. These may not quite be as rapidly updated as the YPPedia, but we strive to make sure that the information contained is rock-solid. As you play the game, you're going to make friends which are a great learning resource! If you have a question, your hearties and crewmates are often good people to ask. But if you can't find an answer, have no fear. There are even more resources available. Finding the Help Button Press the '?' button and you will see the help options. You will be given links to the documentation pages, FAQs, Forums, Complaints, Bug Reports, Petitions and the Privacy Policy. Greeters Greeters are veteran players who volunteer their time to help new players learn the ropes of the game. When you first start, you will notice that your name is green. As you gain experience your name will gradually turn yellow, but while it is green, you may contact Greeters to ask questions through the Help menu. Greeters are easily identified by their pink names (but only new players know about it so shh!) If you see one, you can speak to her to ask about the game. Also, if you type '/who' you will see some information about the players online. The Greeters nearby will be listed. You may speak to one directly if you have a question. If you wish to contact a specific person, you may use the /tell command. Just start your line with '/tell' and then the name of the player. Your message will be sent to that person no matter where they are in the ocean. Remember that Greeters are players, too. They should be happy to answer your questions, but please be polite when you ask and treat them with respect. Their only reward for helping out is a warm, happy feeling. Ocean Masters If you are unable to find your answer on the YPPedia or get help from your fellow players, the Ocean Masters are here to help you. They are administrators for the game who are here to help. One will almost always be on duty on an ocean. The best way to contact an Ocean Master is to submit a petition. After clicking on the Help button, click on the Petition button. You will see a list of links. Select the one that applies closest to what you wish to find out. It is possible the information will be there, if not, select the final link on the first page to get to the petition. Sometimes you may be unable to submit a petition. In such a case, you may send a tell to the on duty Ocean Master. By using the /who command, you will see who is online and on duty. Understand that it may take us some time to respond to the tell, if we are quite busy or looking at another ocean. Please understand that on duty Ocean Masters are usually quite busy, thus you should not try to engage us in conversation or ask us to play games either in petitions or using tells. They will likely ignore you in such a case. This doesn't mean they don't like the players. They do, but they can make ourselves available otherwise when they're not trying to deal with all the normal happenings of the oceans. You can recognize the Ocean Masters by their shiny blue names. If you happen to see one who isn't on duty, walk up and say hi! They may be available for a chat. Complaints As much as we would like everyone in the game to get along, at times you may find yourself at odds with another player. Perhaps you have had a disagreement and have not been able to resolve it amicably. Perhaps you have come across an undesirable character who seems to have no goal other than to cause trouble. When such things happen, it is best to submit a complaint. You may do so by either pressing the complain button under the help menu or by using the /complain command. To use the command, just type '/complain (name of pirate) (reason for complaint)'. If you use the button, you will see the complaint form. Enter the name of the pirate and the reason for the complaint. Try to give as much information as you can while still being brief. If you need to provide additional information, feel free to submit a petition as well. Sometimes you may find that the complaint will not work. This is especially true if the other player has not logged on recently. Just submit the complaint against yourself or even the Ocean Master on duty and note the name of the actual problem pirate in the body. It will be transferred to the appropriate account. In most cases, you should try to work out problems with the other player first before submitting a complaint. Figuring out an amicable solution will usually be better for all involved and will likely not require us to ban anyone. Complaints should not be submitted if a player is merely bothersome. In such a case, use the /mute command. One complaint is sufficient to bring something to the Ocean Masters' attention. For full information on what is or is not allowed in Puzzle Pirates, you should refer to our Terms of Service. Bug reports We hope that Puzzle Pirates operates as intended and that your experience in the game will be as seamless and enjoyable as possible. On occasion, however, errors may occur. In such cases, you may submit a bug report. This may be done either by pressing the 'Report a bug' button under the help menu or by typing '/bug (explanation of bug). If you are sure that what has happened is a bug, and not a problem with another player or a question, click the third link. If your problem is not described by any of the options shown, click the fourth link. Then you may fill out the bug report form. Please understand that we don't respond to bug reports. They are used so that the developers may more easily identify and correct errors with the game. If you have experienced some loss, submit a petition. We will do our best to assist you there. In cases where the fault lies with us and we have records of what happened, we may be able to compensate you. Please note that losses due to disconnections or lag that are not associated with our servers cannot be compensated. Support Page Finally, if you find that all other venues of communication haven't worked to resolve your issue, you may use our support page. This a form which will send us an e-mail. The support page should not be used for questions or problems that may be resolved in the game. However, if you have a billing problem or question, have experienced something that an Ocean Master cannot assist you with or have experienced a problem with an Ocean Master, please do use the support page. Category:Official Documentation